


Almost

by Liadt



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polly and Georgie find they have a lot in common...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



> Written for JohnAmendAll for Fandom Stocking 2015.

Georgie tapped one finger on to an opposing finger as she talked. “So we both buy Far Out Flicker fake eyelashes.”

“Have our hair done by Giovanni, who is really called Brian,” said Polly, adding to the list Georgie had been making.

“Worked at a nightclub before going off to save the world from evil.”

“Including killer computers.”

“Yours were worse than mine.”

“Miss Jones!” called a tall man from over by the exit.

Polly turned to look at him. “Doesn’t he look fancy!”

Georgie smiled and waved. “Over here!”

Polly took in Georgie’s expression. “Is he your ‘old man’ as Ben would say?”

“Oh no, not in that way.” Georgie blushed and hoped it was dark enough in the club to conceal the heat she felt rising in her cheeks. “He’s Mr Adamant.”

“So that’s Mr Adamant, your Doctor. Just as I thought we were living weird parallel lives. The Doctor is nothing like Mr Adamant. He’s so scruffy and not at all elegant,” said Polly, as she watched Mr Adamant wend his way over to them and help a young woman, who was worse for wear on the dance floor, to her feet along the way. “I couldn’t imagine the Doctor looking smart and dandified in a cape. If he did his gear would become baggy and shabby in an instant!” Polly laughed and couldn’t wait to amuse Ben later with her tale of this evening's events.


End file.
